gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sultan
The Sultan, manufactured by Karin, is a vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description GTA San Andreas The Sultan is based on the early 1990s GC Chassis Subaru Impreza WRX (or WRX STi). Like the Subaru, it has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive layout. Its performance is comparable to that of the sports coupes and supercars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and ability outrun rival gang or police vehicles; it also has a large array of modifications. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars Revealed to be manufactured by Karin, the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan, although no longer resembling one car. It has a 1998-2004 Lexus IS inspired front end; the sides (including the bottom halves of the doors) and rear are influenced heavily by those of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V, but the greenhouse (including the top halves of the doors) is much closer to the 1998-2004 Lexus IS. The Sultan remains fast, grippy and engaging, due to a powerful 3.5L Twin Turbo V6 engine and all wheel drive system. Whilst many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering, making it a perfect choice for races or getaways. It is truly one of the best 4 door cars in the game. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. Its top speed is 150 km/h (93 mph). After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sultan fetching $3,500. Variants There are three varieties of the Sultan in GTA IV: the regular car, the tuned car, and the Sultan RS. The regular Sultan and tuned Korean Mob Sultan, also known as Sultan TT, are both four door sedans, while the Sultan RS is a two door coupe. The standard Sultan is modestly styled, with a leaning towards performance, indicated by the small hood scoop, sports rims, and its reasonable performance. The Korean Mob Sultan comes with a blue paint job and a large rear spoiler, and bigger hood scoops, giving the car a resemblance to the Subaru Impreza WRX STi. Regular Sultans may also appear with custom paint jobs and spoilers, but no enhanced performance. It can be found in TBOGT Drug Wars involved Korean Mobs. During Stevie's text message car thefts, he will ask Niko to steal a Sultan in Alderney. This is a unique Sultan, with black rims and a slightly more vibrant shade of blue in its paintjob. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) in GTA San Andreas.]] Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. * Paint Jobs (Three types ($500 each).) * Colors (Only one, for the body color ($150).) * Exhausts (Two types: Alien ($770), X-Flow ($680).) * Front Bumper (Two types: Alien ($970), X-Flow ($880).) * Rear Bumper (Two types: Alien ($980), X-Flow ($870).) * Roof (scoops) (Two types: Alien ($170), X-Flow ($120).) * Spoilers (Two types: Alien ($580), X-Flow ($470).) * Side Skirts (Two types: Alien ($480), X-Flow ($370).) * Wheels (Ten types: Cutter ($1,030), Rimshine ($980), Mega ($1,030), Grove ($1,230), Switch ($900), Shadow ($1,100), Classic ($1,620), Dollar ($1,560), Import ($820), Atomic ($770).) * Bass Boost ($100) * Hydraulics ($1,500) * Nitrous (Three types: 2x ($100), 5x ($500) and 10x ($1,000).) It is interesting to note that while two of three of the customized body paint schemes are of original designs, one consists of a blue and yellow rally-like scheme similar to that of the Subaru World Rally Team's 1993-1996 Subaru Impreza GC. Trivia *The Sultan plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** SF-UR when entering a San Fierro Triad's Sultan. ** The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1 in GTA IV. Locations GTA San Andreas * Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing the asset missions. * The Sultan is usually seen being driven in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet it is rarely seen in Los Santos * Spawns in traffic anywhere after the "sports car traffic" cheat is activated. * Driven by the San Fierro Triads on their turf. GTA IV * A Sultan can be found parked outside the apartment in the mission Blow Your Cover, as a getaway car. * The Korean Mob's modified Sultans are mostly found around Alderney City. * Spawn around Firefly Projects. * Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Sports Cars